


Halo of Halogen

by ponchippoi, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015





	Halo of Halogen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halo of Halogen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975698) by [KitsJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay). 



Мы остановились в отеле, в комнате, слабо освещенной неоновой вывеской, с кроватью у стены, с полом, покрытым обертками, окурками и презервативами, но все это не имело значения. Нил был на взводе, бешено жестикулировал и твердил: «Дружище! Ты видел это? Ты слышал это? У него было _это_ , он цеплялся за это как за мимолетное видение, старик».

Я наблюдал за ним и записывал то, что он говорил, в свою тетрадь, обновлял заметки, вставляя строки между кусками текста и трехгрошовой философией. Нил был глотком свежего воздуха, простым парнем, и он не видел тусклых разбитых пустышек Старика Билла, Аллена и меня, видел лишь нас всех спорящими, и Ницше, и Шпенглера, словно ему этого было достаточно для жизни. Я сел на кровать, чтобы писать, и Нил навис над моим плечом посмотреть, что я пишу.

– Нет, нет, – он ткнул пальцем в мои записи, – это не то. Нужно писать о том, что чувствуешь, дружище, не о том, что видишь. То, что ты видишь, неверно, это не _оно_.  
Я спросил его, как уже много раз спрашивал до этого, что же тогда _оно_ , и Нил посмотрел на меня, и глаза его блестели, словно он увидел небеса обетованные. Он был как тот человек, стоявший на обочине, поднимая руки к небу в мольбе или проклятии, похожий на пророка в той канаве, бормочущего языческие песнопения своим божкам.

Он дернул меня к себе, втянул в поцелуй, словно пытался поглотить меня изнутри. Я поднял руки, дрожащие и трепещущие, как газетные листы, гоняемые по пустым ночным улицам, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но он лишь притянул меня ближе. Нил протолкнулся языком, смягчая поцелуй, словно сам пытался изобразить девушку, а не делать ее из меня. Я знал, что Нил был и с мужчинами, но он не являлся одним из этих женоподобных педиков, как он бы сказал, он был мужчиной, и я понял его просьбу без слов, бездумно водя слабыми пальцами по напряженной груди. Нил запустил руку мне в волосы, потянул назад, прикусил нижнюю губу и провел по ней языком, а потом его рука скользнула мне на бедро. Нил прижимался так близко, как мог, пока я не сдался и не лег на спину, позволив ему делать со мной все, что ему захочется.

Он держал мое лицо в широких дрожащих ладонях, созданных для загона скота, угона машин и перевозки угля, и смотрел мне в глаза, словно искал что-то. Чем бы оно ни было, кажется, он его нашел, когда кивнул и сказал: «Вот. Вот это _оно_ , дружище».


End file.
